


God of Blood

by DeathOnHoliday (TearsOfWinter)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top Thanatos, bottom Zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfWinter/pseuds/DeathOnHoliday
Summary: Thanatos didn’t know what he was getting into when he invited Zagreus to bed. While he’d been away doing his duties, Zagreus had come into his godhood. He’d been experimenting with what the God of Blood meant and exactly what it would entail.And found a very useful talent for it in the bedroom.(AKA who needs Viagra when you have powers to help maintain erections?)
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 507





	God of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came about from our ThanZag discord channel. If Zagreus is the God of Blood...he can control and maintain erections right? LOL. If you want to talk about ThanZag, even if it’s to throw around ideas or prompts, please come check us out. However, please be over 18+ if you want to join us: 
> 
> [Link](https://discord.gg/7AzaZeW)

Drifting in absolute pitch darkness, his sense of hearing returned to him first. Noises were muffled as if they were coming from behind a veil, but the rhythmic sound of something...wet...invaded his ears. What was it or where it came from, it was hard for him to place; harder for him to even think. He couldn’t see, couldn’t feel his body. He felt disconnected from the world; his mind free floating. 

Had he fallen asleep at some point? The last thing he remembered was asking Zagreus to join him on his break, and he led the other younger god back to his room...

“Than…” Zagreus’ voice suddenly penetrated through the fog. “Blood and Darkness, Than. Good. You feel so good.” 

Thanatos’ consciousness slammed back into his body as he heard the pitiful cry of his name. 

He awoke to a world that reeked of sex, sweat, and musk. 

“This is the second time you fainted.” Zagreus chuckled, his throat wrecked and voice breathlessly ragged. “Did you have a nice dream?” 

Thanatos blinked, taking a moment to realize where he was. He found Zagreus above him, gloriously naked and straddling his body. Cheeks flushed, laurel askew, he was the image of a debauched god indulging in carnal sin. 

The sound he heard earlier while blacked out was the sound of flesh upon flesh; his own cum being fucked out of Zagreus’ ass. 

Thanatos lost count of how many times he came inside the other god, and after their fifth, he lost consciousness while Zagreus continued to enjoy himself with his cock. Their cum mixed on Thanatos' stomach and in the sheets. The bed was soaked through. Every time Zagreus slammed himself down, ground his hips against Thanatos' arousal, more cum would ooze out of his well used hole. It dripped down Thanatos' shaft, his balls, then pooled in the bed beneath them. Filthy, dirty, and yet it still wasn't enough. Zagreus was insatiable. 

Zagreus shifted, already reaching behind him when he felt Thanatos softening inside him. 

“Zag..reus.” Tired. Thanatos was so tired, he barely had the energy to whisper his name. “No more.” He whimpered when his plea was answered with Zagreus clenching down on his still sensitive cock. The tight walls of his ass clung to him like a well worn glove, milking him for that he was worth though he had no more to give. 

“Not yet. One more time.” Zagreus ground his hips against him, letting out a soft moan. “Remember, you were the one that invited me to bed. Said you wanted to make it up to me for being gone for so long. I also don’t know when you’ll next be back.” 

Zagreus pressed Than down into the mattress and laid on top of him, the sticky mess of their cum sliding between their bodies. He licked at the seams of Than’s swollen lips, slowly coaxing them to part with hungry ador. His hands cradled Than’s head as he kissed him again and again, openmouthed and deep, as if he were trying to melt into him. 

Unable to hide and too exhausted to resist, Than allowed Zagreus to plunder his mouth. It was an intimate and cloying kiss, filled with the wet sound of sucking and nibbling. Zagreus’ clever tongue slid over his own, and Thanatos felt as if the heat of him could burn him to the very core. 

"Can I?" Zagreus asked as he sat up again. Thanatos’ watched with dazed eyes as Zagreus lifted himself off the base of his shaft. He bred the other god so much, lube was unnecessary. Zagreus was so dripping wet inside, his own cum slicked his cock, coating it in a thick layer of white.

Despite his best efforts, the sight of Zagreus, his beautiful, cum-filled Zagreus, made Thanatos twitched in response. He met the other’s amused gaze… He bit his bottom lip, and threw an arm over his eyes before nodding his head. He couldn’t bear to look at Zagreus’ shit eating grin as he gave into temptation again.

He didn’t know what he was getting into when he invited Zagreus to bed. While he’d been away doing his duties, Zagreus had come into his godhood. He’d been experimenting with what the God of Blood meant and exactly it would entail. 

And found a very useful talent for it in the bedroom. 

Zagreus laughed and Thanatos felt every vibration against his stomach. He refused to look. He knew what Zagreus would do, as he’d done the last four times. 

Placing a hand on his own stomach, Zagreus closed his eyes, and with the stubbornness he tended to use for escape attempts, he summoned Than’s blood to do his bidding. 

They both gasped as Thanatos hardened inside Zagreus. The greedy prince threw his head back as he moaned his pleasure, savoring the feeling of fullness. 

“Than.” Zagreus leaned forward until both his hands clutched the headboard. “Try not fainting this time? Makes me worried I might’ve killed you. Hypnos would have a field day.” 

_“Don’t bring my brother into this!”_ Thanatos wanted to say, but Zagreus began to _move_. Instead of a growl of admonishment, a groan was drawn out of his chest. 

Above him, Zagreus let out a few huffs of amusement. But soon, even those dissolved into hums of pleasure as he vigorously fucked himself on Than’s cock. Desperately, his nails dug into the headboard, shuddering in Than’s lap as he took the other god’s shaft with each rise and fall of his hips. Harder and harder he rode him; the bed creaking with his efforts. The bed frame thudded against the wall; the armor decoration above the bed shaking to his movement. The wet mess Thanatos felt around his thighs and stomach was his own cum spilling from Zagreus’ velvety warmth. 

Without warning, Zagreus grabbed his arm and removed it from covering his eyes. “Than, don’t you want to look? See what a mess you’ve made of me?” 

Seduced by Zagreus’ siren voice, Thanatos’ eyes fluttered open. He was greeted with the sight of Zagreus leaning back and away from him. Back arched, his hands were placed near Than’s knees. With a wicked, wicked grin, Zagreus spread his legs wider, allowing Than to see the full extent of how much cum was being fucked out of him. 

Zagreus undulated his hips, hoping to squeeze another load from Thanatos. 

Death Incarnate groaned, unable to tell anymore if what he felt was pleasure or pain. He was tired, his body exhausted, but with Zagreus’ heat wrapped around him, so hot and encouraging- begging for more- it was all he could do to respond. 

Thanatos drank in the sight of Zagreus as he wished, eyes roaming and catching every bite mark and scratches along his body. There were bruises on Zagreus’ hips and the inside of his thighs, but there were the ones he ordered from Thanatos. He wanted the imprint of the other god on him, in him, filling him. 

Thanatos swallowed, his throat long since dry. He glanced up and met Zagreus’ lustful gaze.

“Touch me,” he panted, his arousal bobbing against his stomach as he continued fucking himself on Than’s cock. “I’m close. Make me come for you.” He reached for Than’s pliant hand and placed it on his own throbbing shaft. 

Whether it was out of instinct or desire, Than’s slender fingers curled around Zagreus’ length, already wet with pre-come, and gave it an experimentally stroke from the base to the sopping tip. The young god let out a loud keening cry, almost arching himself off Thanatos’ shaft before settling back down. 

Than’s left hand joined his right. His fists created a pocket for Zagreus to fuck himself in. 

It was enough for Zagreus. It was all that he needed. He eagerly pumped his front into Thanatos’ calloused hands, while his ass greedily rocked into the shaft filling him.

Zagreus cried out his pleasure as the head of Than’s cock hit the knot of sensitive nerves inside him. The sound of his moan was loud and reverabarted in the chamber of his room. For a god that was usually soft spoken, Zagreus was unbridled in bed; vocal about his needs and wants. He came with great splurts, adding onto the mess that coated Thanatos' stomach. 

Than tried to follow, but even as he came, there was little cum. Zagreus had wrung him dry; was still wringing him dry as his muscles worked to keep his cock inside. For a brief moment, his vision tunneled and a bit of fear gripped his heart. He wondered if he blacked out again, what would Zagreus do to him? Would he continue with the next round? Thanatos held onto his consciousness through sheer willpower...but just barely. 

As Zagreus returned from his high, he resumed his position of straddling Than’s hips. Chest heaving from his exertion, he glanced down at the god lying beneath him. A smile slowly crept up into the corner of his mouth. 

Thanatos was utterly wrecked. His hair was in disarray, patches of it clinging to his sweat drenched forehead. His gaze was unfocused, the corner of his eyes and lashes wet from tears. Though he lacked the red blood of mortals, his lips were swollen and the color of blood, proof how much Zagreus lavished attention to his mouth. His throat and his chest were no better; his entire body was littered with bruises or teeth mark Zagreus left behind. But the most delectable sight of all, was the once clean and pristine god completed covered in his cum. 

“Zagreus.” Thanatos caught the deepening of Zagreus’ eyes. He knew what that meant. “You said it yourself. That was the last time. I mean it. No more.” If Than meant to deter Zagreus, his voice did him no favors. It was husky from their numerous couplings and only served to remind Zagreus how good he sounded calling his name. 

“It’s a little unfair don’t you think? You got to come 6 times. I’ve only got to come four times.” 

If Thanatos had the energy, he would’ve been scowling. “This isn’t a competition. I have to return to work. Our...my break has lasted long enough.” 

“When will you be back? Tomorrow? A week? A month?”

Thanatos frowned, not liking the direction of the conversation. “Zag...You know I have no say in how long I’m gone.” 

“Then stay with me just a little longer until you can’t.” 

Still wearing his cocky grin, Zagreus refused to move from his spot on Thanatos’ lap. Instead, he dipped two fingers into the pool of cum gathered on the other god’s stomach. “Maybe if we keep this up, we can make a little godling.” He drew his cum-coated fingers across the other’s lips. Rather than meeting resistance, the cool warmth of Than’s tongue wrapped around his fingers and licked them clean. 

Zagreus let out a hearty laugh. “How about it? One for the road?” 

Tempting as the idea was, Thanatos physically couldn’t go on anymore. 

If there was one thing he learned about Zagreus from this endeavor, was that the younger god enjoyed the feeling of his cock hardening inside him. From the start of tonight, and the hours since, his cock hadn't left the confines of Zagreus’ ass for more than a few seconds as they changed positions.

An idea struck Thanatos.

“Promise me this is truly the last time, and you’ll let me go back to work once we both find our completion.” 

“Yes! Of course! Mark my words.” 

Thanatos didn’t trust the boyish smile, but still gave his permission with a frown. Zagreus leaned forward, capturing the down turn of his lips as he drew the blood back to engorge Than’s cock. 

"Lie on your stomach," he said.

Eagerly, Zagreus complied. Than flattened himself against Zag' back, kissing a trail down the back of the other's neck and shoulders. He rubbed his arousal between the slit of Zagreus’ cheeks- teasing, tempting, playing the cum painted over his ass- before he slid all the way to the hilt into the sweet, sweet heat. 

Zagreus opened his mouth, moaning as if it was his first time despite the countless hours of fucking they already did. He began to rock himself against Thanatos' cock, but the older god stopped him. He wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, and laid his entire weight into him, stilling his motions.

"You can have as much of me as you want like this," Thanatos said, biting into Zagreus’ shoulder. "For as long as you like." He nudged into his lover, just little, just enough to earn a gasp from his bratty prince. "No need to rush. I'll be inside you all night just as you wish. Let’s see if I can at last tire you out.”

Zagreus reached behind him, pulling Thanatos down as he turned his head to kiss him. "I thought you said it wasn’t a competition," he panted, pulling at the Than’s bottom lip with his teeth before letting go. Zagreus lifted his ass, the little fraction of a movement drew Than in deeper, eliciting a groan from them both. He writhed into him, pushing back, grinding however he could against the other god. "Can’t you go a little harder? I’m not made of porcelain. Than, please f-”

Zagreus broke off when he felt Thanatos turn away, tucking his hips back against him so that they laid curved together on their sides. His arms closed around him, making him feel safe and protected, even as Thanatos reached down and parted his thighs with a soothing hand. 

Thanatos teased him with the head of his sex, barely penetrating him, then withdrawing just as Zagreus would try to fully seat himself on him. Gasping, the younger god turned his face into the muscular arm that was wedged beneath his neck. He began to rock against Thanatos, his hips pressing backward. By the time Thanatos slid all the way inside him, Zagreus was groaning loudly. As their position didn't allow a broad range of motion, Thanatos thrust in with deep-seated nudges while Zagreus arched in frantic encouragement.

"You're too impatient. If you want me to last, you need to learn how to wait." Thanatos’ quiet laughter rippled through Zagreus' hair. He reached for Zagreus’ top thigh and pulled it across his knees so that his legs were spread wide, the other’s hips partially supported by his own. Zagreus whimpered as he felt Than slide even deeper.

This was revenge for all the times Zagreus fucked him to the point of blacking out. 

Driven beyond sanity, to his breaking point, Zagreus drew tight in every muscle of his body, waiting as Thanatos built their pleasure at a leisurely pace. He took him to the edge and then retreated, savoring the maddening torture. Death drove him closer and closer, making him wait and wait until at last he let him come in a series of convulsions that made that bed shake.

His power wasn’t needed to keep Thanatos hard as he withdrew from him. He pressed Zagreus onto his back, dragging his open mouth over the flat of his stomach. The younger god shook his head with groggy denial even as Thanatos bent his knees and pushed them upward. "Not your mouth," he said thickly, "I want you."

Thanatos let out a snort of amusement. "Even now you won't give up. Can you not give my poor dick a break?” 

"I want to come from you inside me." 

Thanatos rose over him, his eyes glittering with darkened arousal. Zagreus moved to welcome him, opening his legs, sliding his arms around the powerful length of Thanatos’ back. He nudged inside Zagreus’ slickened entrance, filling him completely. As Than’s mouth came to his ear, Zag could hardly hear his whisper over the thumping of his heart.

"Is this what you want?" came his guttural voice.

"Yes, yes." Zagreus moaned helplessly as his excited body opened to accept Than, allowing him to slide even farther into him.

Thanatos settled between his bent knees, into the cradle of Zag's hips, driving hard and sure into him. Zagreus encompassed him with his arms and legs, and buried his face into his lover's hot throat, and cried out his name again, his flesh pulsing and tightening as his mind shattered from ecstasy. Before he could reach his own fulfillment, Thanatos pulled out, his cock throbbing from pleasure denied. 

Zagreus mewled his disappointment. He wanted Than’s cum. The arms Zagreus tried to wind around Than's neck, the older god gently pried off and pressed down onto the bed.

"It's not a competition," Thanatos said, continuing their earlier conversation, "but it wounds my pride that I fainted while you didn't."

Zagreus’ breath snagged in his throat when he felt Than's hard arousal, thick and heavy, slide against his own. “I don’t take kindly to losing.”

Thanatos was finally allowed out of Zagreus’ bed once the prince fell asleep. 

Later when Zagreus woke up and was reinvigorated, he easily completed a run. There was a slight limp to his swagger, but it was accompanied by a grin that wouldn’t leave his face. 

After he reached the surface and died from natural causes, he decided he had ransacked enough gems from his Father’s realm to purchase a portrait or two from the Contractor. However, he noticed a new order had been added to the list that he hadn’t seen before. 

For the low cost of 10 gems, he could install soundproof doors that led to his chambers. 

Oh...

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I write smut, I always try to end it on a humorous note. I just can’t take it seriously lol.


End file.
